1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to coatings, and particularly relates to articles coated with the coatings and a method for manufacturing the articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Physical vapor deposition (PVD) has conventionally been used to form a coating on metal bases of cutting tools or molds. Materials used for this coating material are required to have good durability. At present, Zirconium carbonitride (ZrCN) is used as a material satisfying these requirements. However, ZrCN poorly adheres to metal properties and may easily peel off.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.